


Exogenesis

by Sayuriri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Severus Snape, Omegaverse, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuriri/pseuds/Sayuriri
Summary: Severus Snape es parte de un plan, siempre asediado por alguien más. Cuando todo parece perdido es el destino maldito el que define el transcurso de la historia. ¿O no sera asi?





	Exogenesis

  
**Capítulo 1: Overtura**

  
**¿Es aquí… donde debo estar?**

  
Los cielos quedaron ennegrecidos con la magia oscura que acecha el lugar, la tierra temblaba ante la batalla que se presenciaba y la ansiedad recorría las venas de todos los habitantes; en un rincón no muy alejado del caos, una casa destartalada era el ultimo lugar donde esperaba encontrarse. La muerte estaba cerca y el miedo invadía sus entrañas ante la espantosa visión de su verdugo, la bestia viscosa siseaba con sus grandes ojos afilados esperando las ordenes de su señor y entonces cayo en cuenta de que debía apresurarse a cumplir su misión, debía hacerlo, sería su última oportunidad….

  
Un gran rayo partió los cielos iluminando la casa cerca del bosque y con ella, revelando al monstruo que se dirigía al castillo con una gran sonrisa.  
Dentro la casa, las ventanas rotas y los muebles desgarrados eran el recuerdo de los monstruos que una estuvieron en ese lugar, diferentes nombres, al igual que su origen, lejos de discernir entre el bien y el mal, en medio de los escombros yacía él.

  
Tendido en el suelo cerro los ojos en busca de paz, el dolor era la única señal de que seguía con vida, aunque… eso no importaba más. Había logrado completar su cometido, por fin en medio de la desesperación había sido capaz de transmitir su mensaje, ahora había dejado el camino para la esperanza…

  
**¿Es este el fin?**

  
Se pregunto mientras sentía como el rojo líquido caliente salía de él y se esparcía hacia su alrededor, pequeñas gotas plateadas son la única prueba de lo que fue su existencia, su propósito y su papel en la guerra. Había hecho todo en sus manos, todo cuanto podía, sacrificando su vida, su alma y cualquier sentido que pudiera con tal de redimirse, aunque dudaba si alguna vez merecería el perdón.

  
La consciencia se apagaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lejos de allí se abriría el campo hacia una nueva batalla y con suerte, sería la última.  
Nuevamente un rayo ilumino el lugar, trayendo consigo una nueva visión, una criatura se acercó directamente iluminando todo a su paso.

 

**Eso es todo**

 

Antes de ser atrapado por la luz, cerro los ojos una última vez cayendo en la oscuridad.

 

***********  
**Overture**

 

— Es hora de levantarse pequeño — La mujer sonrió al pequeño que yacía en la pequeña cama, con su delgada mano, sacudió suavemente al niño de cabellos negros.

 

— ¿Mami? — pregunto el pequeño somnoliento abriendo sus grandes ojos ónix.

— Despierta cariño — respondió la mujer mientras esperaba que su hijo se incorporara lo suficiente — Dejare el desayuno en la mesa, puedes servirte en cuanto te hayas levantado y vestido ¿entendiste?

— ¿Y Tú?

— Yo saldré en la mañana por eso debes ser un niño bueno y no armar ningún alboroto.

— ¿Qué hay de papá? — pregunto el niño asustado.

— Tu padre salió, así que será nuestro pequeño secreto.

— Está bien mami — respondió con una sonrisa a medias.

 

La mujer tomo una capucha y salió de casa para emprender un viaje hacia un lugar que no espera volver, una vez entrando al mundo mágico se puso la capa raída y entro en la posada para encontrar al mago mas grande conocido en sus tiempos.

 

— Profesor Dumbledore — saludo con respeto.

— Encantado de verte otra vez — dijo el hombre bonachón mientras se acomodaba en lugar apartado — ¿Y que es tan urgente que tenias que citarme hasta aquí?

— Es por mi hijo profesor, quiero pedirle que pueda asistir a Hogwarts el próximo año.

— Un poco joven para enviarlo tan pronto ¿No lo cree señora Prince? — preguntó el mago sabiendo que había algo detrás de aquello.

— Es Snape ahora, no se lo pediría si no fuera importante profesor.

— Es por algo que se los llama al colegio cuando cumplen una cierta edad, siendo menor que sus compañeros, no podrá estar a la altura de las exigencias y por tanto también podría ser peligroso para el chico.

— Severus es un niño talentoso, el tiene un gran potencial será capaz de superar cualquier exigencia.

— Al igual que otros niños, también tienen un gran potencial señora, no digo que severus no lo sea, pero será mas apropiado que ingrese en la edad adecuada, una vez que su magia haya madurado más.

— Puedo sentirlo profesor, su magia es diferente. Usted no lo entiende, por favor, se trata de la seguridad de mi hijo.

— ¿Cuál es el peligro que asecha al pequeño?

— Mi esposo, no lo tomo muy bien y según lo que creo, en el futuro estará en un peligro mayor. El también es un Prince — dijo Eileen mientras arrugaba la tela de su vestido.

— Entiendo, entiendo. Por ahora no debe preocuparse señora Snape — ante la mirada desesperada de la bruja decidió desistir — Esta bien, el próximo año Severus Snape recibirá su carta para ser estudiante de Hogwarts.

— Se lo agradezco mucho profesor y en cuanto a nuestro anterior arreglo, le prometo que hare lo posible para poder cubrir los gastos que no cubra la beca.

 

Eileen Prince se despidió del mago para volver rápidamente a su hogar, se había asegurado del futuro de su hijo y ahora debía asegurarse de encontrarse en casa antes de que aparezca su marido. Tobías Snape era un hombre cruel el cual no toleraba la magia, ciertamente la noticia de que su hijo asistiría a Hogwarts seria un reto que debía superar en lo posible ilesa.

  
Mientras en la posada, disfrutando de un delicioso té, Albus Dumbledore medito acerca de las palabras de Eileen.

  
— Mnn será interesante ver el desarrollo del ultimo de los Prince — Murmuró el alfa con un brillo en su mirada.


End file.
